Wireless devices such as mobile handsets provide a variety of services including voice calls, instant messaging, access to the Internet and storage of files such as music files, picture files, and even movie files. Generally, these wireless devices operate in a number of different communication bands. For example, In the United States, the cellular bands may operate at approximately 850 megahertz (MHz), and for the PCS (Personal Communication System) band at around 1900 MHz. Other communication bands include the PCN (Personal Communication Network) at approximately 1800 MHz, the GSM (Groupe Speciale Mobile) at approximately 900 MHz and 1830 MHz, and the JDC (Japanese Digital Cellular) at approximately 800 MHz and 1500 MHz.
These mobile handsets are used for a variety of different applications including downloading files from the Internet or other such wide area networks. The downloaded files include text, images, pictures, ringtones, music, movie clips, movies, and any other such data files. Generally, a user is presented with a hyperlink or “link” that is displayed on the mobile handset. This link may be included in messages or be part of a web page. In specific situations, the hyperlink enables users to download files from the Internet. Currently, when the user clicks on the link, the download happens through a mobile carrier that establishes a data connection. As a result of using the mobile carrier for downloading the data file, the user is typically charged an additional fee.
Generally, when a user establishes a data connection using a mobile carrier, the user incurs additional charges. These additional charges may be incurred when a user connects to the Internet using a mobile device.
There are additional limitations associated with using a carrier such as slow download speeds. Thus, the user may have to wait a long time to receive a download that corresponds to the link. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide an alternative to using a carrier for downloading data files. Additionally, it would be helpful to support fast downloads using alternative networks.
Furthermore, it would be helpful to minimize the costs incurred by the users for downloading files by clicking on the link received on their mobile devices. Further still it would be helpful to make use of the available wireless communication standards available on a wireless device, and the ability of the wireless device to communicate with other electronic devices.